Lo bueno de interrumpir una pelea
by Yuya kinomoto
Summary: PERSONAJEXLECTOR. Acabas de llegar a namimori como tal no conoces nada asi que decides dar una vuelta para conocerlo encontrandote una gran sorpresa. Tengan compacion soy nueva y este es el primer fic que escribo es un ONESHOT criticas constructivas porfavor T-T


**Oneshot**

(TN) nuestra bella protagonista acaba de llegar a namimori, casa nueva, escuela nueva y amigos nuevo lo normal. Tras haber desempacado decides salir a dar un paseo para conocer un poco más tu nuevo hogar.

-Qué lindo lugar es namimori, y tan tranquilo es perfecto- cuando pasas cerca de un callejón ves a unos extraños tipos peleando con un apuesto joven azabache, eran muchos hombres por lo cual decides ayudar al joven, posees grandes habilidades en artes marciales siendo el taekwondo tu especialidad – oigan vándalos enfréntense a mí también si son hombres-a lo que ellos responden furiosos.

-Como te atreves a hablarnos así mocosa acaso no sabes quienes somos, nosotros somos los yaku~-no puede terminar de hablar ya que recibe un fuerte golpe que lo deja inconsciente

-Herbívora no te entrometas o no distinguiré de amigos y enemigos- decía el joven azabache mientras se deshacía de unos que se le vinieron encima dejándolos inconscientes.

-Si como no, y no me llames herbívora que solo quiero ayudarte- golpeabas y pateabas a los vándalos sin compasión dejándolos inconscientes, a lo que el azabache se sorprendió, al acabar con la pelea y haber acabado con los vándalos te presentas –mi nombre es (TN) (TP) y me acabo de mudar a namimori, y tu cómo te llamas- decías mientras te sacudías la ropa y se arreglaba su cabello de color (C/C) con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber acabado con los tipejos de antes.

-Así que acabas de llegar Hmp, Hibari Kyoya- decía con su típica sonrisa arrogante y aires de superioridad aunque tú no pareces inmutarte ante tal acto, así que solo lo ignoras y le preguntas al muchacho.

-¿Oye sabes cómo puedo llegar a la secundaria namimori? mañana empezare las clases pero no recuerdo la dirección, rayos- Hibari solo te hace un ademan para que lo sigas, el silencio se apodera del ambiente así pasan los minutos hasta que llegan a la secundaria namimori, tu pareces encantada con el lugar y preguntas – ¿oye crees que me dejen entrar a echar un vistazo? , aunque lo dudo ya que están en horas de clases tu qué piensas- dices mientras observas como el joven entra a la escuela sin importarle nada, tu decides seguirlo hasta que él se detiene en frente de lo que parece la sala de resección al entrar ves a un hombre con un extraño peinado haciendo papeleo al ver a Hibari se levanta y hace una reverencia mientras dice.

-Bienvenido Kyo-san, Mm señorita que hace aquí este es el salón del comité de disciplina no puede es~- no termina de hablar ya que es interrumpido por Hibari que dice.

-Silencio Kusakabe, ella viene conmigo así que cállate y sal de aquí, quiero halar con ella a solas- Kusakabe asiente y se retira tu lo mira retirarse y notas la expresión de sorpresa del hombre ante tal orden y te preguntas _**será alguien importante para que este señor de nombre Kusakabe le haga caso**_ al ver que el hombre se había retirado regresaste tu vista a Hibari que te veía detenidamente con una extraña mirada observando cada milímetro de tu cuerpo ya que posees grandes proporciones tanto tus pechos como otras partes de tu cuerpo, tú te asustas ante tal mirada y preguntas.

-¿Sucede algo, porque me ves así?- el joven azabache se te acerco lentamente hasta acorralarte contra la pared y tu al tenerlo tan cerca se te pone la cara como un tomate, en ese momento el azabache te dice.

-A partir de ahora eres mía herbívora, no, mejor carnívora me has demostrado lo fuerte que eres como tal ahora eres mi carnívora entendido- (TN) solo pudo decir un casi inaudible "QUE" antes de que sus labios fueran atacados por los de Hibari de forma tan salvaje, a ti sin duda pareció gustarte mucho aquel beso así que cuando se separaron para tomar aire asentiste frenéticamente antes de besarlo, el sorprendido al ver que tu fuiste quien lo beso sonrió de medio lado mientras empezaba a versarte el cuello.

Hibari empezó a sacarte la camisa, tú no te querías quedar atrás así que le empezaste a desbrochar la camisa y sin perder tiempo el pantalón. (A partir de ahí ustedes deben saber lo que paso), tu al llegar a tu casa viste a tu madre preocupada ya que se había hecho de noche cuando tu mama te vio salto a darte un abrazo y al notar lo desarreglada y feliz que estabas te pregunta.

-¿Te ha pasado algo bueno? ¿Algún chico?- esto último lo dijo con picardía al notar las marcas en tu cuello, tu solo respondiste con una sonrisa picara y te fuiste a tu habitación ya que al día siguiente tendrías que ir a la escuela y de paso a visitar en la sala de resección al que ahora es tu novio Hibari.


End file.
